<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thousand Miles Seems Pretty Far But They’ve Got Planes and Trains and Cars… by acesassinated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172783">A Thousand Miles Seems Pretty Far But They’ve Got Planes and Trains and Cars…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesassinated/pseuds/acesassinated'>acesassinated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Litpollo - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesassinated/pseuds/acesassinated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Tis simply just a Litpollo fanfic. Apollo has regained godhood, but he doesn’t feel satisfied. Olympus was not as glorious as he remembers. Finally fed up, he decides to take a walk in the gardens and accidentally bumps into Athena. After talking with her and getting some advice, Apollo decides to visit the Waystation. What will happen once he gets there? Updates every Wednesday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo &amp; Kayla Knowles &amp; Austin Lake &amp; Will Solace, Apollo &amp; Lityerses (Percy Jackson), Apollo &amp; Meg McCaffrey, Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson), Litpollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Old Gray Eyes Lectures Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_a_communist/gifts">shes_a_communist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gee thanks Athena<br/>Amaterasu did what?<br/>Lol yeet I’m out peace</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regaining my godhood did not fill me with the satisfaction I thought it would. I miss my children at Camp Half Blood. I miss my spunky friend Lavinia and the resilient residents of Camp Jupiter, my family at the Waystation. But most of all, I missed a certain bossy daughter of Demeter.</p><p>Oh Meg, what troubles have you gotten up to while I was away...</p><p>Never in my immortal life did the Palace of the Sun seem so suffocating and intolerable. After throwing away yet another gaudy statue of my likeness, I decided that was enough for the day.</p><p>Slinging my ukulele over my shoulder, I went into the labyrinthine garden of Olympus, intending to clear my mind. Fortunately, it seemed like no one was around.</p><p>“Ah!” I turned a corner and promptly bumped into Old Gray Eyes. Great, I once again broke the first law of Percy Jackson. With a deafening clang, her thermos splashed its content right all over my front. My Led Zeppelin T-shirt was now soaked with scalding hot coffee.</p><p>I started to apologize but Athena simply sighed before waving her hand and the mess vanished. She pointed at the nearest bench and said “Sit.”</p><p>With best interests in mind for the state of my well being, I complied. I wasn’t in the mood for getting attacked by a parliament of owls again. For those of you who have never experienced this before, consider yourself lucky. </p><p>I had tried to tell Athena on multiple occasions that the name <em>Duolingo</em> simply was not poetic enough, but of course she wouldn’t listen! The personality of her foul pet didn’t help matters either, but I had wisely kept my mouth shut.</p><p>Athena got right to the point. Some things never change I suppose. “You should take a break from Olympus brother.”</p><p>“I— what?” That felt like a punch right in the gut. And I should know. I’ve had that happen to me multiple times throughout in the past. </p><p>Athena’s stormy eyes seemed to be pulling out every single one of my insecurities from my soul and dissecting them down to the tiniest detail. I did not like it. One bit.</p><p>“You’ve been neglecting your duties. The Muses have been complaining about you deserting them at your weekly music gathering. You haven’t even thrown one single extravagant gathering to celebrate your return to godhood,”</p><p>I opened my mouth to protest but she barreled on.</p><p>“Hermes has told me that he has been receiving many complaints from other sun gods about your slacking off. Just this morning Amaterasu sent a messenger demanding a personal audience with you if you continue to keep this up.”</p><p>I recoiled in shock. Amaterasu? I haven’t seen her since the last gathering of the sun gods. If I remember correctly, Frey had been hitting on her until she had enough and shoved her sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi somewhere that shall not be named.</p><p>“Oh. In that case I’ll go give her messenger a note to bring back then,” I started to stand up but Athena shook her head sharply, clearly not finished.</p><p>“You can do that later. Bringing back my original point, you have changed drastically from your time as a mortal. Whether that is a good or bad thing remains to be seen. So far, the only Olympians you’ve visited by choice are your mother and Artemis. I believe the wisest decision for you is to take a temporary leave from your divine home and visit your ones on earth. It may help clear your head.”</p><p>Her council finished, she rose from the bench and vanished in a flash of gray light, leaving behind the faint scent of ancient texts and warm coffee.</p><p>I lost track of the time as I sat there, pondering over Athena’s words. Finally, I stood, my mind made up.</p><p>It was time to visit the Waystation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oops, I Did It Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apollo makes quite an entrance when he finally gets to the Waystation! There, he is greeted by the Son of Midas, and then sees a familiar face he never expected. Time flies by, and he spins strikes a deal he may or may not be apprehensive about...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two for piano<br/>No more peeling vegetables!<br/>Hello Waystation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there isn’t already a god of rash decisions in the Greek pantheon, I might as well sign up. My most recent questionable decision? </p><p>Striking a bargain with another Child of Demeter. </p><p>I had teleported to the Waystation, heroically slipped on a pile of mud, and gotten a mouthful of dirt. Someone gave a shout of surprise. I heard the shuffling of footsteps before being lifted up off the ground by a pair of arms. </p><p>I spat out the soil and looked up to see Lityerses’ shocked face. </p><p>“Apollo? What are you doing here?” he stared at me, clearly waiting for an explanation. His hair had grown longer and it was now tied back in a ponytail. He must’ve been working out in the sun quite a bit since his arms were now more toned and dark, making his scars stand out even more. </p><p>I didn’t realize I was staring until he cleared his throat. Oh right. I felt the tips of my ears burn. </p><p>“Ah thanks for helping me up. I’m just here for a visit. It shouldn’t be long—”</p><p>That was when my old demigod master and longtime companion, Meg McCaffrey walked in, her arms full of gardening tools. She saw me and abruptly stopped in her tracks, dropping them with a deafening clang. Before I could say hello, she tackled me in a hug. For the second time that day, I hit the dirt. </p><p>“Good to see you too.” I grumbled fondly, ruffling her hair before picking myself up off the ground. I offered her my hand to help her up.</p><p>She returned the favor by punching me in the arm. Some things never change I suppose. </p><p>Lityerses let out a laugh. “I’ll let everyone know you’re here. You two catch up.” he said before leaving the scene like an absolute coward. Rude. </p><p>I turned back to Meg, a smile on my face. She scowled at me. </p><p>“You’re so <em> stupid </em>. Where were you? Ever since you regained godhood, you never contacted me or anyone at camp. I haven’t heard from you in months. Do you know how worried I’ve been?” The words spilled out of her in a rush. I was shocked to find that my stoic, street toughened companion had tears brimming in her eyes. </p><p>Despite myself, a lump formed in my throat. It seemed like I wasn’t the only one missing family… </p><p>“My dear Meg, please know I would never do that to you on purpose. Past me might’ve, but he was an uncouth cretin. Believe me, If I could’ve kept in touch with you, I would, but Zeus’ ancient laws forbids me from doing so.” I told her gently.</p><p>She wiped her hand across her nose, sniffling. “Then how come you’re here right now?”</p><p>“I could be asking you the same thing. Is there something wrong at camp?”</p><p>“I asked you first.” she retorted. </p><p>“Alright you win,” I reclined against one of the wooden posts. “I’m here because Ms. Big Brain told me I needed a break. She is pretty persuasive. Besides, she’s Father’s favorite, so she’ll probably be able to convince him to let me stay on earth for a little while and find someone to replace me with sun chariot duties. Now it’s your turn. Spill.” </p><p>For a moment I thought she was just going to shut down and refuse to answer. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she spoke.</p><p>“Camp doesn’t feel like home anymore,” she muttered. </p><p>I raised an eyebrow at that. Huh? I waited for her to continue. </p><p>“They look at me and only see Nero’s stepdaughter, a traitor. I betrayed you at the Grove of Dodona. Of course they’re gonna remember that. I couldn’t take it so I left. Here at the Waystation, people don’t care about your past mistakes, as long as you’re willing to make up for it.” She kicked the ground. </p><p>I stood there in shock. Of all the things she could’ve said, I didn’t expect to hear <em> that </em>. </p><p>“I’m so sorry to hear that. I’m glad you made it to the Waystation safely.” I choked out. After everything she had gone through to escape what Nero had inflicted on her, she was still facing the effects of his legacy. </p><p>I stepped closer and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened before tentatively returning it. </p><p>“You’ll be alright here. The Waystation was a great choice.” I said, rubbing her back soothingly. </p><p>Despite herself, Meg cracked a small smile. “Whatever. And besides,” she smirked, “you owe me piano lessons.” </p><p>“That I do,” I agreed. “Now come on, let’s go say hello to the rest of the gang.”</p><p>The little living room looked like it had recovered from the battle against Commodus. Somehow they had managed to make the bleached couch look good. </p><p>Time slipped away quickly, with me getting greeted by friends I thought I’d never see again for a long time. Leo, Calypso, Emmie, Jo and their daughter Georgie, Sssssarah, Olujime… so many familiar faces. </p><p>“Didn’t expect to see you back so soon!” Leo cheerfully slapped my back. </p><p>“You can thank Theeny for that. She was the one who told me I should try and visit my friends on earth.” I shrugged. “How is school going for you and Calypso by the way?”</p><p>“It’s been strange but not an unwelcome experience. We only had to fight a total of 25 monsters and 3 mortals,” Calypso answered, intertwining her hand with Leo’s. It looked like their relationship had improved in the past months. </p><p>I spent the next hour playing catch-up with everyone. It seemed like Abelard and Livia had bonded over the loss of their respective mates and were now both parenting the baby griffin. When I heard that, my heart warmed. Time can really heal some wounds.</p><p>Finally, lunch time rolled around. </p><p>“Alright everybody listen up!” Jo clapped. “Since Apollo’s here, today’s meal will be extra special. Everyone gets a job!” </p><p>No. No no no. WHY?!</p><p>You guessed it. I got stuck <em> peeling vegetables </em>. But I was a god now. Which means I didn’t need to actually labor away wasting my breath on those cursed ground gremlins! </p><p>With a snap of my fingers, the carrots and potatoes were immaculately peeled. Ah, the power being a powerful Olympian grants.</p><p>Next to me, Lit shot me an unimpressed look. He was assigned the job of churning the ice cream. Lucky.</p><p>I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him. </p><p>He let out a mock offended gasp. </p><p>“Really Apollo? Teasing a mere mortal like that? I thought you’d be better.” He tsked. </p><p>“Being a god has its perks.” I returned lightly. </p><p>A comfortable silence passed between. After five minutes, Lit spoke again. </p><p>“So I heard you’re giving my little sister piano lessons.” </p><p>I raised an eyebrow at that. “That I am. I made her a promise and I intend to keep it. Why?”</p><p>“Well, I kind of wanted to start exploring different hobbies. As a part of my second chance at being a better person y’know?”</p><p>I nodded. “Yeah, I get it.”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “And I was hoping that you could also teach me the art of music? I’ll teach you something in exchange of course.” He added quickly. </p><p>I mulled over the notion. On one hand, giving two powerful demigods piano lessons might be dangerous (for both <em> my </em> health and the instrument's health). On the other hand, I get to brag to Demeter that I managed to teach not one, but TWO, of her children my art. </p><p>“Alright. Deal. But I would like to know what kind of lessons you’re willing to exchange.”</p><p>Lityerses’ smile did nothing to reassure me. “Gardening lessons of course.”</p><p>Oh dear. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Early update! Surprise! Look, I know I said the next update was gonna be on Wednesday but I finished chapter two ahead of the deadline so I decided to go ahead and post a day early :)<br/>I am. So tired. Writer’s block is a pain in the ass. -_-<br/>What do you guys think of this chapter? Is it good enough? Pls tell me I’m desperate for feedback 😔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti AHHHHHHHHH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s been four months since Apollo decided to visit the Waystation. It just feels more like home than Olympus ever did. However, things take a turn when Hermes tells him to be careful because it looks like a certain lord of the skies isn’t happy with his son’s constant coming and going...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meg and spoilers</p><p>I can’t believe that happened </p><p>Someone pinch me. Please</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stayed at the Waystation way longer than I had originally planned. Oops. </p><p>A visit that was supposed to last 2 weeks became a four month one. I still returned back to Olympus to attend the mandatory counsels and to visit my mother and Artemis of course. They’re still family as annoying as my little sis can be. Oh and Scylla’s scones are to <em> die </em> for. </p><p>I wandered the pristine streets, letting the familiar sounds of life wash over me. The bustling of the vendors as they set up for the day in agora, the sweet voices of the Muses as they performed for anyone looking for a way to unwind. It was all so chaotic and familiar, yet it doesn’t truly feel like home. Not anymore.</p><p>“Leaving already?” </p><p>I looked to my left, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. Ah. </p><p>“Hello Hermes. Yes, I’m leaving again. Why? Would you like to tag along this time?” </p><p>“You know I have work you meanie,” he answered, eyeing the paper bag in my hand. Noticing this, I drew it closer to me. “Mind if I take some?”</p><p>Without waiting for my answer, he reached over and snagged the bag, grabbing a handful before tossing it back at me. </p><p>“Hey! You’re old enough to buy your own snacks Hermes, stop being a leech.”</p><p>“You degenerate, I am <em> way </em>better than a lowly leech. More like, a vampire or something. They’re cooler.” He whined. </p><p>“Who said you were cool?” I said, stifling a laugh. I forgot how much I missed his company. </p><p>We walked all the way to the gate, chatting and catching up. I turned and hugged him goodbye. </p><p>It could have been my imagination, but I could’ve sworn he hugged me way longer than his usual .5 seconds.  “Hey bro, before you go, I gotta warn you.”</p><p>I considered taking a step back. I was not in the mood to be pranked again, but his urgent tone of voice stopped me.</p><p>“The old man’s been really irked off by your constant coming and leaving. If I were you, I’d be more careful. Athena’s the only thing that’s keeping him from putting you on house arrest.” </p><p>I frowned. “What do you mean?” But he was already gone, leaving me talking to the open air.</p><p>On the way down, I pondered my half-brother’s words. It did sound like something my father would do. But why? I was still doing my duties. I still attended his boring meetings. What else does he want from me? </p><p>I bit into my scone angrily. <em> Stupid Zeus and his stupid rules </em>. </p><p>The crappy elevator music didn’t help my mood either, but the delicious pastry did work to improve it a bit. They were always my favorite. Oh the fights Artemis and I had as children over who would get the final one. My poor mother. </p><p>Note to self: change the music to Led Zeppelin to honor those that have helped me on my perilous trials. </p><p>The elevator finally reached ground level, and my spirits soared. I was excited to head back to the Waystation and to finish the rest of my scones. </p><p>Ah, I can’t wait to sink my teeth into those fluffy masterpieces! </p><p>The moment I arrived in the music room, my plans were ruined. Meg leapt up from the piano bench and snatched my bag of goodies from my hands and began rummaging through it. </p><p>What was it with people stealing my food today?</p><p>“How nice of you to greet me, Meg McCaffrey, crotchkicker and scone stealer.” I huffed. </p><p>She swallowed her current scone before giving me a full blown raspberry. Typical. </p><p>I reached for the bag, hoping that there were at least some crumbs left.</p><p>Meg quickly pivoted out of my reach. “Nah these are mine now. This is what you get for stealing my ice cream dum dum.” </p><p>“Can you stop bringing that up.” I pleaded.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“How was I supposed to know that it was yours?” I made a face at her. </p><p>“Because I already told you.” she said, pulling one right back.</p><p>“What? When?!”</p><p>“When we were gardening!” She answered, her hands on her hips. “You were just too busy staring at Lit.”</p><p>I felt my cheeks heat up. “I-I was not!”</p><p>“Yes you were. Stop being in denial and just say you like him already.” </p><p>My reply died in my throat. </p><p>Did I like <em> like </em> Lit? We’ve gotten closer ever since I’ve arrived. I’ve even made him laugh a couple of times. My heart always seemed to race whenever he cracked a smile and it felt like butterflies were having a war in my stomach… </p><p>Oh. Oh dear. I think I might’ve caught feelings.</p><p>Meg took one look at my expression and burst into a triumphant grin.</p><p>“I knew it!!! Leo owes me 20 drachmas now!” </p><p>“Hold on, you made a bet on whether or not I have a <em> crush</em>? Who else is in on this?” I demanded.</p><p>“No, on whether you’d chicken out on admitting it or not,” she corrected. “And who else is involved is none of your business. It’s more fun that way.” </p><p>I knew better than to try and beat her. I was pretty sure she has a tenth degree black belt hidden somewhere commemorating her flair for stubbornness.</p><p>I sighed. “Before you start pounding away on the keys, at least wipe your hands.” </p><p>She hastily wiped them on her dress before bouncing back to the bench, swinging her arms. “‘Kay I’m ready now.”</p><p>“Right. So today I was thinking we could try this new song I picked up. It’s called—”</p><p>“No spoilers! I wanna hear it first.” </p><p>“Why must you be so difficult?”</p><p>“wHy mUst yOu bE sO diFfIcUlt. Why must <em> you </em> be so boring?”</p><p>I let out an exasperated sigh. “Come on, let’s just start your lesson.”</p><p>We sat side by side, me watching her as she worked her way across the page.</p><p>“Meg, try not slouching and shape your fingers into claws instead of lying them flat on the keys.” I instructed, helping Meg correct her position.</p><p>“You can’t tell me what to do.” She retaliated as she did exactly what I suggested. I shook my head fondly. </p><p>“Good, good. Now try that song again, from the top.” </p><p>The rest of the hour passed relatively quickly, with barely any mishaps. </p><p>“Okay, I think that’s enough for today,” I said cheerfully. “Let’s go grab some lunch with the gang.”</p><p>Meg barely heard the rest of my sentence after the word lunch. She cartwheeled her way out of the room as soon as she realized that I’ve finished saying anything important. The audacity. </p><p>I snagged a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of lemonade from the fridge before climbing up to the rooftop garden. Meg and Leo were having some sort of eating contest. Calypso looked on in amusement while braiding flowers into little Gerogie’s hair. The scene made my heart melt. To the side, Lit sat on the edge of the rooftop, his eyes closed while basking in the warmth of the sun. </p><p>Leo looked up and saw me. </p><p>“Yo Apollo. You gonna join us man?” He said waving me over. </p><p>“Of course I am.” I said, walking over and plopping myself down next to my companions. </p><p>Before I could relax, Lit stood. “Apollo, we need to talk.” </p><p>I may not may not have choked on my sandwich. “Now?” I coughed, trying to regain my composure.</p><p>“Ooh someone’s in trouble!” Leo and Meg chorused in perfect harmony. They snickered and high fives each other. </p><p>Calypso reached over and pinched Leo’s arm. “Not the time.” She scolded.</p><p>Lit shot Leo a glare before nodding at me. “Yes, now.”</p><p>My heart sank. Usually I would be the one telling people we needed to talk. It usually ended in tears at their end and an awkward exit on mine.</p><p>We ended up at the griffin roost. The baby chick was asleep, her father wrapped protectively around her. Abelard looked up and regarded with one eye before lowering his head again. </p><p>“So…” I looked at Lit out of the corner of my eye. He stared straight ahead, his face carefully devoid of any emotions. </p><p>“I heard that you like me. Is that- is that true?”</p><p>The sound I ended up making sounded like a cross between a choking cat and a deflating balloon. </p><p>Lit covered his face and his hands, muttering ancient curses under his breath so old I had almost forgotten about them. “Dammit I messed up. Look, I’m sorry about this. That did not come out like I wanted. It’s just that I was walking by and I heard Meg telling Leo saying that he owes her drachmas since she won some sort of be—”</p><p>I held up my hands in a “timeout” sign. “Wait. You’re asking me if I have feelings for you?”</p><p>If possible, his blush deepened. A small voice in the back of my head found that oddly cute in a way.</p><p>“Yeah. You don’t have to give me an answer though.”</p><p>“Well,” I hesitated, trying to choose my words carefully. “I think that yes, I <em> do </em>like you. You have a good sense of humor. Somewhat twisted, but still better than most of my fellow Olympians. And despite your efforts to hide it, you can truly be kind and I like that about you. A lot.” </p><p>Apparently that wasn’t the answer he expected. The silence stretched on for what seemed eternity. A small swell of panic started inside me. Did I over share? </p><p>Slowly, a hesitant smile spread across Lit’s face. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. The thing is, I like you too. Ever since you gave me that second chance. I never even repaid you for that.”</p><p>Suddenly, the world became high definition again. I felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders. </p><p>“There is no need for any form of repayment.” I assured him before peeking up again. “But I wouldn’t mind a kiss.”</p><p>He laughed. “Not you fast you scandalous heathen.” He reached over and took my hand in his. “C’mon, let's go back to the others.” </p><p>As soon as we walked back in, Georgie, Meg, and Leo cheered. What the…? </p><p>Calypso took pity on me (surprise surprise) and explained. “They made another bet.”</p><p>“Why would you allow a seven year old to bet?” I said in disbelief.</p><p>“Georgie’s accomplished many schemes for a seven year old,” Leo responded, patting her on the head.</p><p>The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon nightfall was upon us.</p><p>I finished organizing the sheet music and placing them in their respective folders. The moon was high in the dark night sky. Out of habit, I gave it a little wave. </p><p>“Hello Artemis. I hope you’re doing well.” I said quietly. </p><p>I turned away from the window, slipping into the living room. Lit was completely dead to the world. He was sprawled on the couch, his hair creating a dark halo around his head. </p><p>Conjuring a blanket, I walked over and draped it over him. Smiling softly, I reached out and brushed a strand away from his eyes. The moonlight speckled on his face made it look like there weren’t any scars. Gods he looked so young and carefree.</p><p>Vaguely, I wondered how he would’ve turned out if his childhood had been remotely normal. Or as normal as one’s childhood could be in the ancient days.</p><p>I shook my head, snapping myself out of my thoughts.</p><p><em>Stop it Apollo</em>, I scolded myself. <em> What’s the use of wasting your time by trying to relive the past? He’s here right now, alive and breathing. </em></p><p>I turned, ready to crash, when a figure tumbled at my feet. </p><p>“Hermes!” I lurched forward and helped him up. “What’s wrong? Did something happen on Olympus?”</p><p>“It’s Zeus. He wants you back. Now.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*casually listens to Panic! on loop*<br/>If anyone wants to know the song Meg was playing is called Phantom of the Keys in Piano Adventures by Nancy and Randall Faber lesson book level 3B</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who Doesn’t Love A Little Public Speaking that Ends In Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zeus has called Apollo back to Olympus. Why? What does he want? When his purpose is revealed, Apollo snaps, speaking out against his father. He knew he made a horrible mistake, but he can’t go back. He won’t go back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very funny father <br/>A dumb reason to get mad <br/>You fat hypocrite</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For a god of prophecy, you’d think I ought to see this coming. Or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>odyssey</span>
  </em>
  <span> it coming. (Yet another bad pun. My apollogies). I barely had time to scribble down a hasty note before Hermes grabbed my arm and we flashed into the throne room. There, my father sat, his marble expression unreadable. I have never felt so small in my life. </span>
</p>
<p>Around me, my fellow Olympians stared down at me from their high seats of power. My sister’s look of relief at seeing me quickly became carefully blank. I sent her a subtle nod, letting her know I appreciated it.</p>
<p>Auntie Hestia looked up from her hearth to give me a warm smile. Instantly, I felt a calm spread through me. Images of my childhood days spent playing on Delos with Artemis ran through my mind, making me feel more grounded. </p>
<p>Someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see the face of my stepmother staring disdainfully down at me. “If your little exchange is over, let the meeting begin.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. I drew myself up to my full height. I had as much right to be in this room as any of them. I wasn’t going to be afraid. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>being afraid. </span>
</p>
<p>“Take your seat Hermes.” My father commanded. He then turned to me, his scrutinizing gaze raking me from head to toe. How I hated that stare. This time, I glared right back. </p>
<p>“Phoebus Apollo, slayer of Python, successor of Helios. What do you have to say for yourself?”</p>
<p>“Father, what do you mean? What do you want with me?” I demanded, staring him straight in the eye. </p>
<p>“You are in no position to be asking questions boy.” Zeus thundered. “You have been mingling with mortals, straying from Olympus. You are directly ignoring the ancient laws, the ancient laws which were put into place to assure Olympus remains intact!” </p>
<p>I could feel my fingernails cutting crescents into my palm. Instead of king of the skies, he really should’ve signed up for king of hypocrites. </p>
<p>I forced myself to smile. “Is that all you’re worried about? I assure you father, I have no intentions of bringing about the downfall of Olympus by simply teaching my mortal friends the piano.”</p>
<p>Aphrodite looked up from filing her fingernails to give me a knowing wink. Zeus quickly drew attention back to himself. Typical. </p>
<p>
  <span>“That may not have been your intention, but your constant absence from your throne drastically decreases our power. With Dionysus banished, we need all of our remaining Olympians to stay close to home. Your actions </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be punished.”</span>
</p>
<p>I felt something in me snap. “And who was it who banished my brother in the first place? That’s right, it was you father! For once in your sorry reign, will you ever grow up and accept the effects of your choices? Or is that too much to ask of your fragile, paranoid ego?” </p>
<p>“You dare!” His nostrils flared in anger. </p>
<p>“That’s right. I dare to speak up because I am tired. Tired of the way you run things. The world has moved on and adapted from ancient times. It’s time you do the same.”  </p>
<p>The rest of the Olympians started to murmur among themselves, some nodding at my words, others trying to hide their smirks. I saw Demeter and my sister exchange a worried stare.</p>
<p>What was that all about? They usually never interacted beyond formal conversations and even those were rare.</p>
<p>
  <span>The next moments felt like eternities. I felt the air pressure shift rapidly and the smell of ozone tinged the air as my father struggled to contain his rage. I knew I made a horrible mistake, but enough was enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I had been mortal too long, but I see clearly now where I stand. I stand with my children, the family at the Waystation, with all the demigods who feel unwanted and ignored. They were the ones who changed the tides of our wars. It was time we listened to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will give you one chance. Apologize and take back your rebellious words, and I will lessen your punishment boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room exploded with a bright flash of light as my father struck. I felt the bolt go through me. It only took a few seconds before the pain truly set it. The last thing I remembered was the sensation of falling, the taste of blood in my mouth. Somewhere, someone was screaming my name. It sounded oddly muffled, but I could tell it was my sister. I tried to respond, to tell her I would be fine, but before I could, the world went black and I knew no more.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here’s an early update because one, you guys deserve it. And two, it’s pride month! Stay safe, take name, kick ass. I love you all ♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bonus Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>aksjajshahahak I’m sorry for not updating on the main story! Life sort of got in the way, and well, things didn’t go well for me. I did, however, managed to write a bonus chapter in Lit’s POV so I hope you guys like it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Regular content resumes next week. Sorry to disappoint you guys 😔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone in the past had told Lit that he would fall head over heels for a certain sun god, he would’ve laughed in their face. And then he’d slice their head off. Now? Well, he would deny it vehemently. They were right of course but he’d rather go bungee jumping with Leo Valdez before admitting it. </p><p> Funny how life can throw the most twisted surprises at you and expect you to emotionally recover from it. </p><p><em> “Everything living deserves a chance to grow.” </em>Lit slashed a straw dummy to pieces.</p><p><em> “I’m sure you’ll do well here. I trust you.” </em>Another dummy fell. </p><p>Those words circled through his mind over and over again. Even months after the Commodus attack, Lit still couldn’t wrap his head around it. As far as he was concerned, he didn’t deserve this second chance. </p><p>“Leave some targets intact for us won’t you.” He looked up to see Calypso leaning against the doorway, regarding him with an amused expression. </p><p>What… oh. Around him, the remnants of the dummies were strewn in sad little piles of straws, thoroughly decimated. He muttered a quick apology before sheathing his sword. </p><p>“You were thinking about him aren’t you?” </p><p>Lit’s head shot up. “W-what do you mean? Why would I be thinking about Apollo?” </p><p>“Who said anything about Apollo?” Leo popped in, a devious smile on his elfish face.</p><p><em> Dammit </em>. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop on other people’s conversation?”</p><p>“Nope, but she did teach me how to make some mean enchiladas. Also, stop trying to avoid the topic at hand bro.” Leo responded cheerfully, circling around the room on his heelys. </p><p><em> Oh di immortales… </em>“Fine,” Lit crossed his arms. “So what if I was thinking about him? It doesn’t mean anything.” </p><p>Valdez had the nerve to start laughing. Even the ex-titaness was struggling to hold back a smile. Was this some kind of joke he was too old to understand? His face must’ve truly been a sight to see because the Latino elf began howling even louder, tears of laughter pooling at the edge of his eyes. </p><p>Lit had enough. “Is my painful confusion a joke to you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Leo barely paused to answer Lit before continuing to giggle like a deranged schoolgirl. Lit didn’t know how much more he could take before he threw the midget out the nearest window. </p><p>Luckily for them both, Calypso quickly reached over and whispered something in Leo’s ear before shooing him out of the room. Lit heard a loud “WHEEEEEE!” closely followed by a distant crash.</p><p>Lit let out an involuntary wince. The one time Leo managed to convince him to wear heelys and join him in his so called “fun adventures” was still fresh in his mind. The results included more than one black eye, scraped knees, broken glass, and a whole month of cow pen duty for them both.  </p><p>“Sorry about him.” Calypso shook her head fondly. She turned back to Lit. “Apollo’s back from Olympus by the way. I suggest you talk to Meg beforehand.” She shot him a knowing smile before leaving the room, humming to herself. </p><p>So it looks like his supposed secret wasn’t much of a secret anymore. He had a sneaking suspicion that the sentient Waystation had something to do with it. Oh well. That was something to figure out at a later time. Lit decided to try and clear his head. Which meant griffin roost. </p><p>“Hey buddy.” He said, stroking Delilah’s soft feathers. The baby griffin chirped, nibbling on his bandana. “Don’t do that. Bandanas aren’t edible.” He said, gently removing the little one from his shoulder. </p><p>Seemingly bored with him already, Delilah quickly hopped back to her nest where she settled into her father’s wing. In seconds, she was asleep. Lit envied her. If only he could fall asleep that quickly.  </p><p>He leaned back, letting <em> that </em>memory resurface again… </p><p>
  <em> “Gah!” Apollo threw his hands in the air in an ‘I give up’ gesture. “Why must these dam tulips be so difficult!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lit coughed, trying to hide the smile on his face. They were in the midst of another gardening attempt. So far, it was not going well for Apollo. At all.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think we should call it day for now.” Lit stood, stretching. To his surprise, Apollo reached out and took his hand, pulling him back down. He let out a startled yelp. Apollo’s hands weren’t soft like he had expected; they were rough and calloused, signs of a practiced musician. The god had really changed.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait. I have an idea and I want to try this one more time. Please?” Whoever blessed Apollo with the power of puppy eyes made him too OP.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know I can't say no to that face,” Lit sighed. “What’s your idea?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So you know how your mom’s Demeter? Really good with plants?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah. What about it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, plants also need sunlight to flourish. I think that’s what we’re missing. Instead of trying to do this separately why don’t we try it together?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lit hesitated. That was a pretty good idea actually. And if he agreed, that would mean he gets to spend more time with Apollo.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright. Let’s do this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seeing Apollo’s face break into a smile made it worth it, even if the idea didn’t work. Heh. Cute dork.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They sat side by side, shoulders almost touching. Lit really really hoped Apollo couldn’t see his blushing mess of a face right now.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ready?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lit took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Silently, they linked hands, focusing on the small life forms in front of them. The flowers trembled, their petals slowly unfurling, until they stood tall and proud. Apollo stood back and stared in amazement. Lit let out an impressed whistle.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Haha! Oh if only Demeter could see me now!” Apollo pumped his fist in the air before turning to Lit and wrapping him in a tight embrace, lifting him off his feet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lit let out a surprised laugh, hugging Apollo back. Just his luck, Valdez had to walk in on them at that exact moment, closely followed by Meg.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Instinctively, he pushed the sun god away, all the while cursing himself. He let his emotions get the better of him yet again. Was it his imagination or did a look of hurt flashed across Apollo’s face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh I see how it is. Don’t you two lovebirds worry, we’ll give you two some well deserved privacy won’t we Meg?” Leo winked, wiggling his fingers in a dramatic fashion.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, we’ll leave you two to it.” Meg snickered.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before he could explain that it wasn’t what it looked like, Meg and Leo left just as quickly as they arrived.  </em>
</p><p>“You owe me 20 drachma. Now pay up.” Meg’s loud voice broke him out of his reverie and he quickly sat up. </p><p>Crouching behind the rafter, Lit peered out to see his half sister and Leo exchanging gold coins, Valdez complaining loudly. </p><p>“It’s not fair. We both know Apollo likes Lit, you just got him to confess it first.” </p><p>What? Lit could feel his world tilt, a barrage of emotions battling inside of him. So if those two were right, then his crush reciprocated his feelings as well. But there was always the possibility that it was too good to be true…</p><p>No. Enough of letting these endless questions plague his thoughts. He was going to confess today and get it over with. And if Apollo didn’t return his affections, well, at least his question would be answered, once and for all. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On a positive note, I’ve always wanted to write Leo in heelys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Viva La Revolución</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apollo wakes in the Waystation infirmary to see Artemis. Change is coming for Olympus. Final chapter. I can no longer English. Words? Don’t know her. yeet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Change is coming soon <br/>Nighttime rooftop vibes. The best<br/>Go eat a sock Zeus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I could no longer tell what was real and what wasn’t. Images flashed through my mind, too fast to comprehend. There was my mother, her beautiful face streaked with tears as she yelled broken curses at the sky. Flashes of lightning with menacing voice saying over and over again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your fault. Your punishment.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The faces of all my dead loved ones, flying past me, all blurring together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>DaphneHyacinthusAdmetusCyreneMichaelLee. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So many more, their names slipping through my mind like pieces of sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waited in silence, wondering what horrors would come for me next. A giant plume of smoke coiled into existence in front of me before lunging and wrapping itself around me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t he be awake by now?” A distant voice whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry my lady, but we’ve done all we can. Let us pray that the Fates will be kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those voices… I knew those voices! I reached for them, struggling to wake but something pulled me back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. There is one more thing you must see. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then I was back in the Olympian throne room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus was straight up not having a good time. I hovered above the council, watching as they went for each other’s throats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you did was unnecessary and you know it Zeus!” Poseidon shouted, slamming his trident down with enough force to cause a level five earthquake somewhere in the mortal world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you’re in on this little scheme too aren’t you brother? Did you forget what happened last time you tried something like this or should I serve you seconds?” With each word, the storm clouds gathering at the top of the hall grew larger and larger, threatening to release their pent up anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two can play at this game.” My uncle growled, summoning a giant wave that swirled around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others glanced nervously between the two, waiting to see who would break first. Ares looked downright pleased at this fight. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. Of course he would be excited about a petty squabble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, none of them spoke out. It was Aunt Hestia who finally stood. She thrusted her hands out between the two gods, her flaming eyes glowing with more anger than I’ve ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! Poseidon, sit down! And you little brother,” she rounded on Zeus. “What has happened to you?” Her voice broke at the end. She choked back a dry sob before continuing. I felt my heart crack at my Aunt’s pained expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the Lord of the Skies and King of the Gods, the Lord of Justice and Hospitality. It is your job as our leader to listen to us and help us improve our lives and the lives of mortals who were entrusted to us! Why have you forgotten? You’ve let your throne twist you into a complete monster. Apollo is right. Olympus needs to change. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to change, and until then, I will no longer support you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around me, the throne room crumbled, and the last thing I heard was an angry roar and a thunderous boom. Then… nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I awoke with a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apollo!” Someone tackled me in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sis.” I rasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away, quickly wiping the corner of her eye. I broke into a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, did you miss me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” She sniffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, Emmie quickly bustled towards the exit,  telling us she was going to let everyone else know I was finally awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned back to Artemis. “How long was I out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three whole days. Your wound healed pretty quickly but you wouldn’t wake up, and oh Apollo why must you keep hurling yourself in situations where you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re going to get hurt? She paused. “Actually, don’t answer that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three whole days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>“That’s not bad. I’ve had worse.” I shrugged, pushing myself into a sitting position. </p><p>“He did this to you before.” Artemis said, realization and horror dawning on her face. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”</p><p>“I think you already know the answer to that.” I replied quietly. </p><p>“You bumhole, stop trying to play the tragic hero! I’m an Olympian too! You don’t have to look out for me at every turn.” </p><p>“You don’t know what he’s capable of! I can’t have him hurt you and Mother as well!” </p><p>
  <span>“Contrary to what you just said brother, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>DO</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what he’s capable of. Don’t tell me you have forgotten about Callisto.” She retaliated sharply. ”I wanted to rip his throat out for what he did but I didn’t. Do you know why?” Without waiting for me to respond, she continued full force.. “He threatened to hurt Mother if I dared to seek vengeance!” </span>
</p><p>“He did what— oh Artemis, I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter anymore. What’s done is done.” She said, sitting down beside me. Her shoulders slumped. “I’m just so tired. Father being an ass, you getting hurt, all of it.” </p><p>“Me too. Is Aunt Hestia ok?” </p><p>“How did you—, yeah. She’s ok. Slightly hurt but she’ll be alright. We’ve managed to subdue father for the time being and the others are waiting for you to come back. I believe most are in favor of your bold sentiments.” She shot me a wry smile.</p><p>“I figured. Change is coming, whether Olympus is ready or not.”</p><p>My sister nodded. “I have been sensing a shift in the winds lately. Even Hecate has told me her spells have been off.” She stood. “I must leave. Take all the time you need to recover brother, but I advise you return to Olympus soon. You’ve kickstarted this movement whether you want to believe it or not.”</p><p>And with that, my sister was gone.</p><p>Well, time to say hello to everyone else I suppose. </p><p>The moment I stepped foot into the kitchen, I was crushed into one giant group hug from what seemed to be every Waystation resident save for the griffins and Livia. Laughing, I embraced as many as I could, hoping none of them could see my tears. I don’t know how long we stood there, basking in each other’s presence. We finally managed to untangle ourselves from each other. </p><p>“Alright folks, dinner time. Give Apollo some space and don’t bother him too much ok?” Jo said, herding us towards the tables. </p><p>As soon as I sat down, I was immediately bombarded with incoherent questions from Meg. R.I.P. to not bothering me too much.</p><p>“Is it true you told Zeus to suck it? And that the gods are going to have a big fight? Will we have to be forced to fight with them?”</p><p>“Hey slow down a little. No, I didn’t necessarily tell him to suck it, it was just heavily implied. We don’t know if there will be a fight but we’re hoping there won’t be. And if one breaks out, then no. I won’t allow it. Olympus needs to solve our own problems without dragging our children into another bloody mess.” </p><p>Meg nodded before shifting her attention to the food that arrived. Looks like I won’t be conversing with her for the rest of the evening. Girl had her priorities straight. We were halfway through with dinner when Lityerses came over and joined us, along with Leo and Calypso, each holding their own plates loaded with delicacies. </p><p>“You sure took your time in dreamland man. Glad to have you back.” Leo said, slapping me on the back. </p><p>“It was a relief to hear you woke up.” Calypso agreed. </p><p>Lit silently placed his hand in mine under the table, having me a reassuring squeeze, his eyes reflecting the million of thoughts he wanted to say to me but couldn't. I squeezed back, letting him know that yes, I was going to be fine. We were going to be fine. One day. </p><p>Dinner resumed, with the atmosphere considerably more lighter than before. </p><p>Soon, everyone filtered out of the room, leaving me and Lit alone. </p><p>“Hey, do you wanna go up to the rooftops with me?” He blurted out. </p><p>That was an unexpected surprise. “Of course. Any particular reason why?” </p><p>“Trust me, I think you’d want to see this.” He said, tugging me along. “And I want to spend some time alone with you if that’s alright.”</p><p>I laughed. “Very well. Let’s see it then.” </p><p>We hit the rooftops and my jaw dropped. </p><p>“Whoa…” I breathed.</p><p>“Right? It’s beautiful.” </p><p>
  <span>In front of us sprawled the Indianapolis skyline. Even though it was well into the night, the city felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I couldn’t believe just a couple of months had passed Commodus tried to take over this place. </span>
</p><p>We perched on the edge of the roof, letting our feet dangle over the side. </p><p>“Will you be going back?”</p><p>My eyebrows rose. “Yes. I don’t know when but I will be. Is something wrong?” </p><p>“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Hey hey, you know you can always tell me what’s on your mind. It’s ok, I won’t judge.”</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to leave me again. Please.” He said quietly. “You left for your quest and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then, when you finally come back, I thought this was going to last. I thought I was going to be able to spend time with the person I love, the one who gave me a better purpose in life, but instead, you left and got yourself roasted. And now I risk losing you again and I- I don’t think I can take it.” His voice cracking. </span>
</p><p>“Oh Lit…” I turned and pulled him closer, feeling my heart break as his silent tears soaked into my shirt. </p><p>“Sorry ‘Pollo. I didn’t mean to be that emotional.” He murmured. </p><p>“That wasn’t overly emotional at all, promise. That’s just a normal reaction to all of this. Hey, a thousand miles seems pretty far but they’ve got planes and trains and cars…” </p><p>“I’d walk to you if I had no other way.” He finished.</p><p>“Mhm,” I said, smiling. “I promise you Lit, whatever happens next, I will be by your side every step of the way. Perhaps I am being selfish but I think I’m allowed to be at the moment.”</p><p>“If it’s selfish to be with the person you love then that must make me the most selfish person on earth.”</p><p>“Sorry to burst your bubble love, but you’ve got competition.” I replied cheerily, kissing his cheek. </p><p>“‘Pollo, I’m trying to be romantic here.” He pouted.</p><p>“Trust me, it’s working.” I said. </p><p>“Hmph.” He said, snuggling closer. </p><p>Soon, he was asleep, his steady breathing the only sound in the still night air. I stared out into the dark, letting my thoughts keep me company. Up in the skies, Olympus sings to me, telling me to come home.</p><p>But Olympus can wait.</p><p>Here, at one of the most safest and welcoming havens on earth, surrounded by those who love me and who I loved back, I knew I was safe. And right now, that’s all that truly matters. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s finally finished holy shit. This is the first multi chapter story I actually completed damn. Thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. It means a lot :’)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is dedicated to @shes_a_communist! Thank you for giving me the motivation to finally start this story! As you can probably already guess, this is the first chapter of what will be a five(?) part fanfic about the best bois Apollo and Lityerses. What do you guys think? Is this dumb piece of writing worthy? I’ll try and update every Wednesday at 8:30 P.M. Central Daylight Time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>